In the Garden
by Harrie
Summary: Harry takes a life changing walk in the garden.


**In the Garden**

Harry looked around at the garden he was in. He was alone here but he did not mind, it felt right. As though he was the only one that was meant to be here. It was early morning and there was still dew clinging to the petals of the roses.

A voice fell on his ears so gently that he would have sworn that someone had just caressed them. "Harry?"

Harry turned and found himself face to face with a man that was in his early thirties. His face was kind and Harry could see a little bit of everyone he knew in it, as if his appearance changed slightly depending on the angle that you viewed it from.

Harry said the first thing that came to mind, "Hi."

The man smiled and motioned for Harry to walk with him. As they walked they discussed everything Harry could imagine. He remembered talking about quidditch and football, pranks, friends, women, and everything else that they could. Every so often Harry would say something that would cause the man to frown and gently chide him in the same way he had seen Bill do with Ron once.

Even so it all felt so right, so natural that Harry felt joy swell in his chest at the thought of someone who cared enough to even go that far.

Harry found out that his companion was a carpenter by trade, had been for all his life, but his favorite thing to do was to teach and to mentor. That was when it came up that Harry had done a little teaching.

"How did you like it Harry?" the man asked.

"It was fun... A little overwhelming at first, but I found what worked for me. I found practical examples to be the best. Especially considering the subject matter."

The man smiled gently, "I used those occasionally but more often I used parables and such."

They continued to walk and soon the conversation turned to politics. Harry found out that his companion was not well liked among those in power either.

"They refused to see the truth even when it was standing right in front of them. They tried so hard to get rid of me... Finally they succeeded... to a point at least." The man said sadly.

Harry could definitely appreciate that, "They tried to kill me. When they failed that they tried to lock me away for defending myself."

That was when Harry noticed that darkness was beginning to fall over the garden. He suddenly realized that his time in the garden was up and he would have to leave soon. That thought scared him, it was so peaceful here. Here there was no worry about the war, Voldemort, or anything else. He did not want to leave.

Through the darkness the man's voice reached Harry, "Remember, Harry, you are never alone. You have all your friends: Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Your parents go with you in your heart where ever you go. Most of all, I am there. I am the lighthouse in the storm, I am the beacon in the darkness, I am the one who will guide you to the safe harbors and green pastures even when things seem to be the bleakest."

At this Harry turned to see the man standing some distance away. Now though Harry noticed that his wrists were scarred with holes, one in each.

The man spoke again, "Also, remember always that we all His children. Nothing can change that. Go speak to Hermione the next chance you get, she can help you along this path."

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling more rested and more at peace than he ever had. He gave his wand a flick and the time appeared above him, 6:46. Breakfast had been going on for fifteen minutes. He hurriedly got dressed and went to grab his books when he remembered it was not only a Saturday but a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Perfect," he said to himself with a smile. He bounded down the stairs and found Hermione just coming down as well.

"Hermione," he said surprising her that he was up this early. "I'll join you for breakfast."

Though what he said next probably surprised her even more, "Say, what time is that Sunday bible study you hold?"

FINIS

* * *

A/N: This came about as a plot bunny that attacked me as I was driving to meet my parents for dinner the other night. I was listening to Alan Jackson's version of "In the Garden," which the story is patterned after, and I had this sudden desire to write a Harry Potter story for the first time in... years... So I did. It's not the best story I've written but I think it gets the point across.


End file.
